Playing With Fire
by Marie218
Summary: Makorra fluff. Maybe a bit OOC. Korra is hanging out by herself one afternoon but Mako comes to join her. They talk about their relationship and have some sweet moments together but Mako suddenly asks Korra if she wants to see a firebending trick. "It was like a sky of orange flames." oneshot.


The feeling never got old. The warm spark, the power that pounded in my veins, the dance of the flame, it was just so amazing to watch.

I closed my hand on the flame again and then opened it up. I've been doing this for hours, just opening and closing my hand with a small burst of fire erupting from my palm. I watched the flame dance in a daze. All day I had been sitting here thinking. Thinking of my life, my duties, pretty much my entire exsistence.

I had done all my airbending training this morning, usually it was all day or a good half of the day but Tenzin was helping Pema with baby. Rohan was getting big and was a happy baby so the airbending family wanted to spend some time together.

I opened my palm again but this time had the fire on each of my fingers. I wiggled them around and just messed with them but they jumped when a voice scared me.

"Korra?"

I turned around, letting the fire die in my hand, and saw Mako walking toward me.

"Hey Mako." I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back. "what are doing over here, shouldn't you be training?"

I scooted over so he could sit down. "Yea but Tenzin is spending time with his family today so he gave me the afternoon off."

Mako sat down next to me. "Then how come you didn't come hang out with me and Bolin?"

"I thought maybe you guys had gone to help Asami this morning. I know she needs help getting all that supplies in to rebuild her dad's company," I said putting my arms on my knees.

"Oh well we were but I came back. Asami had enough help but Bolin stayed because he was having fun showing off his strength," he said shaking his head with a smile.

I laughed. Bolin always had to be a show off, but he was a good friend.

"So what have you been doing here all by yourself," Mako asked.

I shrugged. "Just thinking," I said looking at the view of the city.

"About?"

I chuckled. "Someones being a little nosy."

"No I'm not," he smiled. "just making sure your okay."

I laughed. "I'm okay."

He smiled. "Alright alright, your okay, excuse me for being concerned," Mako said nudging me.

I chuckled and leaned my head against Mako's shoulder. It was nice to spend this time with him, quiet and together. Since word was spreading around the city about us the reporters didn't leave us alone and the fans of our Pro-bending team and just Pro-bending in general didn't know how to react to us. They weren't mad, just confused how two awesome athletes fell in love with each other.

"Everything," I said finally.

"Hm?"

I looked up at him. "I'm thinking about everything."

Mako looked worried. "Is something on your mind?"

I laughed. "No, I told you I'm okay."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

I sighed and looked back at the city. "Airbending, duties as the Avatar, I guess just life in general."

"Little disappointed I wasn't on the list," he said with a smile.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm always thinking about you."

He smiled. "Good to know."

I pouted for a second when a thought came to mind. "Does it ever bother you that your dating the Avatar?"

"Bother me? No of course not, I told you how I felt," Mako said worried.

"Well I don't mean bothered, wrong choice of words," I said.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I guess I meant, does it ever scare you?"

Mako was silent for a minute which kind of made me nervous. What is it he would say? Maybe this would be the time reality would kick in and Mako would say he didn't love me. I had never been in a relationship before so maybe I could have been reading into all this too much and what happend back at the Southern Water Tribe on the cliff didn't really happen.

"It scares me all the time," he finally said. "I know you can take care of yourself, I'd never doubt that about you, but knowing there are threats out there it makes me nervous that I might not always be there to protect you."

I should have never asked him that question. Making Mako think about the dangers of being with me, he had enough of that with his time on the street with Bolin always having to protect him.

"I'm sorry I asked that," I said looking away. Way to go Korra, ruin the only relationship you ever had.

"Hey, its okay," he said getting me to look at him again. "sometimes we're going to have to talk about these things."

"Yea but not right now. The dangers have only just begun, Amon was just the the start," I said.

"Which is exactly why we need to talk about it. The dangers are already starting and I want you to know I will always be behind you in anything that you do," he smiled.

I laughed a bit. "How did we get from our relationship to the threats of being the Avatar?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Our relationship and you being the Avatar will always get us through tough times, we have each other to count on, and it doesn't hurt that you can kick someone's butt with all four elements."

I smiled and leaned into him some more. "Your right. I guess sometimes I just worry about us."

"You don't have to worry about us, I love you, and you love me, thats what matters. The rest we can through together and with our friends."

I put my head on Mako's chest and hugged him. The way he knew what to say to me always surprised me but I guess I was just lucky to have him. He was right, I could always count on him.

Mako and I held each other for a moment just taking the other in. It felt nice to held by someone you loved, that wasn't family or a friend, but someone you were actually in love with.

"Hey do you wanna see a trick?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked pulling away a bit to look up at him.

"A trick," he smiled. "with firebending. I used to do it for Bolin all the time. I saw you playing with your firebending on my way over here."

I thought about it for a second and decided why not. I didn't know tricks with fire, just the simple bending and pro-bending moves.

"Sure," I smiled. "why not?"

Mako smiled and the stood up. He started messing with his firebending with his hands making a simple flame bigger and bigger each time and he started to tell me the story of the trick.

"When Bolin and I used to stay on the street and he was sad or scared, I would try to cheer him up by messing with my firebending," Mako said as he continued to play with the flame turning it into a ball that kept getting bigger. "I didn't know what I was doing since I didn't have any type of training but after messing around I was able to do this."

Mako held the big ball of fire in his hands, dipped his fingers in it, and then flicked his fingers and the fire had gone everywhere in the air. He and I were surrounded my small bright flames that danced around us.

I stood up amazed and looked at all the fire. It was like a sky of of orange flames.

I went up to one and held it in my hands feeling its tiny heartbeat. "Mako this is so amazing," I smiled over at him. Never in my life had I ever seen this type of bending.

He smiled back at me. "Its been awhile since I've done this but it still looks as nice as the first time I've done it," Mako said as he looked at the dancing flames.

I started to play with the fire, making it get bigger or have it dance around with the others. "I've never seen his type of bending before."

Mako laughed. "Didn't you say that about pro-bending too?"

"Yea but this, this is so.."

"Beautfiul."

I looked over at him and he was looking at me like he was seeing me that day on the cliff when I told him I loved him.

I blushed. "Yea, beautiful."

Mako began to move toward me keeping his gaze only on me. My heart beat just a little faster as I saw him walk through these beautiful stars of fire he created and approach me. His hand softly grazed my cheek as he slowly leaned down, savoring the moment, and kissed me.

My arms went around his neck and I held him close. I could feel the heat from the small flames pulse and then start to disappear. I knew it was like dust of falling flames around us.

Mako and I had broke apart and looked at each other, holding an intense gaze. Into his eyes I could look forever.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you too."

His forehead rested against mine and I knew that he must have been tired. That much power in firebending took alot out of you and having to hold those flames still took alot more.

I grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "Come on, lets go take a walk. Maybe I can show you some waterbending tricks."

Mako laughed has he linked our hands together and lead me down to the shore of Yue Bay.


End file.
